Sus ojos
by oxybry
Summary: De la vez que Yona se perdió en los ojos de Shin-Ah. Actividad ¡Desde otros ojos! del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.


**Sus ojos**

 **Disclaimer:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ no me pertenece.

 _Este fanfic es para contribuir con la actividad: ¡Desde otros ojos! del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

 **Personaje** : Yona **Género:** Fantasía

…

Sangre, muerte y oscuridad la consumen. Despierta con el grito atascado en el pecho, las lágrimas que pican en los ojos, su corazón que late frenético parece tranquilizarse un poco al ver a Yoon y Ao dormidos a su lado. Sale sigilosamente de la tienda y se permite respirar el cálido viento nocturno.

El silencio de la noche solo es interrumpido por el suave arrullo del agua del arroyo cercano y el ocasional canto de los grillos.

Camina hasta el pequeño claro pocos pasos más allá de los árboles que protegen las tiendas, la luz de luna ilumina todo el claro. Y en el medio encuentra a Shin-Ah de pie, mirando la luna. La máscara de madera en el suelo. Ella sabe que él sabe que está allí.

Y piensa, piensa en cómo mientras todos duermen, él observa, él cuida desde las sombras, así como lo hacía con aquellos aldeanos que le temían y le repudiaban, y aun así se preocupaba por ellos desde la profundidad de las cuevas, pero no, no es lo mismo. Él los cuida, los vela esa noche, pero ellos lo cuidan y lo velan a él también. Ellos cuidan unos de otros, eso es lo que hacen. Él nunca más estará solo.

Shin-Ah voltea a verla con esos ojos que no permite que nadie más vea y ella sabe cuánto le cuesta, cuánto le incomoda, porque él aún piensa que sus ojos están malditos, pero lo hace por ella.

Yona no ve unos ojos malditos cuando mira esos preciosos ojos de dragón, ella ve unos ojos curiosos, deseosos, tiernos, unos ojos que quieren que les devuelvan la mirada. Ella le sonríe, él la mira confundido y en ese instante se permite ahogarse en lo profundo de esos místicos y legendarios ojos dorados. Y oh sí, sus ojos eran capaces de detener su corazón, pero nada tenía que ver con los extraños poderes de dragón, sino con esa mirada dulce, intranquila, curiosa e inocente que le dedicaba.

Se deja sumergir cada vez más en la profundidad de esos ojos y cae, cae, cae, cada vez más profundo.

—Yona, Yona.

Abre los ojos y la luz del sol maltrata sus ojos, cuando finalmente se ajustan a la luz se encuentra de frente con la preocupada mirada de Shin-Ah.

—¿Estás bien?

¿Qué está sucediendo? Lo último que recuerda es que era de noche, y… Eso es más de lo que ha escuchado decir jamás a Shin-Ah. Y, espera, ¿qué están haciendo en el palacio?

—Si sigues soñando con pajaritos preñados vas a llegar tarde, princesa —susurra la voz de Hak en su oreja y ella deja escapar un gritito.

—Yona, querida, está muy temprano para ir por ahí gritando… Aahhh, Shin-Ah, nunca me canso de mirar esos preciosos ojos tuyos —dijo Jae-Ha lanzándose hacia él y Shin-Ah lo esquivó como quien ya lo tiene por costumbre.

—Pervertido —murmuró Shin-Ah y Yona lo miró sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza?

—¿Por qué están aquí? —interrumpió la furiosa voz de Yoon desde el otro lado del pasillo—. ¿Acaso se les perdió el salón del trono, olvidaron qué día es hoy? Y, ¿dónde están Kija y Zeno?

—La serpiente albina puede que haya tenido un encuentro inesperado con una amiga de ocho patas.

—Espero que ustedes no hayan tenido nada que ver con eso —amenazó—. ¿Y Zeno?

—Con Ao, en la cocina, hay tarta de manzana —respondió Shin-Ah y Yona lo miró entre sorprendida y aterrada.

—¿Por qué tienen que comportarse así?, ¿por qué los cinco guerreros, héroes de Kouka, se comportan como niños de guardería?

—Porque nos gusta ser regañados por nuestra madre —sonrió Jae-Ha, golpeteando el piso con su pierna de dragón. Era la primera vez que Yona la veía.

—Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy vuestra madre —gritó Yoon y Yona juró que sintió la tierra temblar—. Y Yona, ¿por qué demonios parece que hubieses visto un fantasma o se acercara el fin del mundo?

—Yo….

—Voy a contar hasta cinco y cuando termine no quiero verlos aquí. Uno, dos…

—Sí, madre —respondieron Jae-Ha y Hak a dúo.

—Y Yona, piensa en algo más que decir que "Yo…" cuando te dirijas como nueva reina coronada ante el pueblo —dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo—, y por lo que más quieras, Yona, haz algo con esas alas de dragón, dijimos que nada de garras, pezuñas o alas mientras estén en el palacio.

—¿Yona? —preguntó preocupado Shin-Ah.

—No sé qué está sucediendo. ¿Qué sucedió con tu máscara? ¿Por qué estamos en el palacio? No entiendo nada.

—¿Cuál máscara, Yona? Siempre hemos estado en el palacio, desde niños, desde que naciste hemos estado contigo, ¿no lo recuerdas? —pregunta con voz profunda y aterciopelada.

—No, no, yo te encontré en aquellas cuevas, siempre escondes tus ojos porque piensas que están malditos.

—Creo que estás nerviosa por la coronación —dijo tomándole con ambas manos las mejillas y mirándola fijamente—, todo va a estar bien.

Lo miró a los ojos y sintió la misma calidez, la misma paz, la misma curiosidad y se dejó llevar a sus profundidades sin final.

—¿Yona?

Yona abre los ojos y se encuentra frente a frente con los ojos de Shin-Ah que la miran con preocupación mientras ladea la cabeza hacia un costado.

Está de regreso en el claro con _su_ Shin-Ah, y antes de poder pensar en lo que hace se lanza hacia él y lo envuelve en un abrazo.

—Yo quiero un abrazo también —gritó Zeno lanzándose sobre ellos.

—Hey, no me dejen afuera —llamó Yoon.

—¿Por qué nos abrazamos? —preguntó Hak.

—Yona comenzó —comentó Jae-Ha.

—Vamos a aplastar a Shin-Ah —intervino Kija y aun así se unió al inesperado abrazo/pila grupal.

Yona rió y abrazó con más fuerza a Shin-Ah, quien a falta de su máscara y en compañía del resto de su familia ahora empuñaba los ojos con fuerza. Se acerca a su oído y le susurra.

—Estoy segura que ellos también te quieren devolver la mirada. Ellos también quieren ser parte de la magia que ocultan tus ojos. Nosotros somos tu familia en este y en todos los mundos posibles.

Lo ve desempuñar los ojos y abrirlos suavemente.

Lo que sucedió después, bueno… Jae-Ha jamás volvió a ser el mismo, pero eso… Es otra historia.

...

* * *

 **NA.** No es lo que tenia en mente, pero bueno, espero les guste.

Es mi primera vez escribiendo para el fandom (lo otro es un crossover y no creo que cuente XD), así que perdonen si por ratos lo encuentran Oc.


End file.
